Semaphore/IvanRider
|organization=Camelry, Camelorum Correctional Chain Gang |health=2 |health#=74 |stamina=4 |stamina#=201 |attack=2 |attack#=15 |defense=3 |defense#=23 |accuracy=3 |accuracy#=21 |evasion=5 |evasion#=40 |effects= |bio=Emily Barnes always wanted to explore life outside her sheltered rich family's immediate community. But she met Jenny Jane and Jenny Kay and got a lot more adventure than she bargained for. A mishap that led to her fleeing the scene after Jenny Jane destroyed a fountain also led to Emily getting contextually-color-changing hair after an encounter with the evil alien Xiboruty. This same series of events also led to her being sentenced to do time at Camelorum Correctional, the weirdest prison in Delaware. After receiving martial arts training, she joined the prison's spec ops mercenary hero team called "the Camelry" to minimize her sentence - and put her color-changing hair to use. With red gloves on, she inexplicably gains the ability to know what her hair's color changes mean - as well as predict them and even have partial control over them. She is christened "Semaphore," after flag systems, and dedicates herself to the role of saving lives even after she leaves Camelorum custody. The Percolation copies her into Earth-12131 during the Camelry's battle against Utkitroll, resulting in Camelorum itself being percolated over so she can continue to serve her time. Unlike the Sodality, the Camelry aren't given automatic pardons for being percolations. }} |effects= |name2=See the Signs |stamina2=2% |target2=All Allies |cooldown2=3 rounds |hits2=N/A |hitcrit2=N/A |type2= |effects2= |name3=Miny Moe |stamina3=2% |target3=One Enemy |cooldown3=3 rounds |hits3=1 |hitcrit3=100%/100% |type3= |effects3= |name4=Camelorum Smackdown |stamina4=30% |target4=One Enemy |cooldown4=N/A |hits4=4 |hitcrit4=50%/40% |type4= |effects4= }} Trivia * Semaphore began as Emily Barnes, a character in "The Tale of Emily and the Two Jens" by Chad Patterson. * Emily's existence in Chad's original tale was inspired by a waitress he once knew at the Lizzie B's Cafe in Prestonburg, KY; as well as a nurse he knew about that lived around the same time - who was charged with destroying a TV, not a fountain. * Emily's life story in the original tale consisted of her destroying a fountain along with Jenny Jane and Jenny Kay, then getting sentenced to a year of hard labor while staying at the Floyd County Jail. When her story was picked up for Dozerfleet Comics, it was adapted that her encounter with Xiboruty - and color-changing hair - led to her being transferred to Camelorum Correctional instead for 3-5 years. * Her color-changing hair was originally so that every artist who depicted her hair a different color could all be right, so there was no wrong answer. Chad initially intended her to be a brunette, but she was a blond in several commission panels. This inconsistency gets turned into a running gag in Camelorum Adventures, and later becomes Emily's superpower. * Semaphore is similar in name to Semaphry, another troubled young woman who gets a superhero upgrade in the Dozerfleet Megaverse - though their powers and themes could hardly be more different. * The founder of Dozerfleet took particular interest in Emily's story for two reasons: *# She has the same first name as his now-deceased ex-girlfriend from high school, hence making her a blonde by default. (The real Emily's hair was blonde naturally, though often was dyed red.) *# Emily is the most-frequently-commissioned Prodigal-Gamer character on DeviantArt, making her panels useful research for Sodality: Vindication in spite the Sodality women's chores looking nothing at all like the chores depicted in the commission panels. * Emily in Camelorum always has shoes in Dozerfleet canon, though she was usually depicted as barefoot most of the time in Prodigal's commissioned panels. This is because of a difference in philosophy between the two creators about prisoners and footwear. As a concession, most prisoners in Dozerfleet works are rarely allowed to wear shoes of any higher grade than a bowling alley's rental shoes, limiting their usefulness for escape or fighting. * The first depictions of the Dozerfleet adaptation of Emily were first rendered in The Sims 4. To allow her to be in more action shots, her likeness was back-translated to Sims 3. * "Rail Line Chop" refers to railroad semaphores. "See the Signs" is a reference to both her hair signals and a line from "Signs," a song by Creed. "Miny Moe" refers to the expression "eenie meeny miny moe," as she has to pick the target for her teammates. "Camelorum Smackdown" references the fact that she got her combat training while serving time at Camelorum Correctional. * Dig the Wig is a reference to Prodigal's reaction upon first seeing the reveal of Emily's color-changing wig rendered in The Sims 3. * Emily's prison number in Camelorum Adventures is 5253436726, which translates to "Kaleidosco" on a cell phone keypad. However, she's also been depicted by other artists with numbers such as 5005121153 (according to Merwild). This would translate to L++J!A!!KE, or "loves Jake." However, her Camelorum in-series bio makes no mention of a Jake. Recruitment quote "I'm a projector for the signs of the times, I guess, Agent. And I'll teach you how to read them over time." Team-up bonuses * I'm a kaleidoscope!: Teaming up with Karolina Dean * Red in the Ledger * The Camelry * Not of This Earth * Part of the Fleet: Dozerfleet Megaverse heroes. * Prodigal's Originals: Any other character first created by Prodigal-Gamer. See also External links * Semaphore at DozerfleetWiki * "Along the Rails" by Karina MacGill, Emily's pre-Semaphore artistic debut on DeviantArt Category: Dozerfleet Heroes